


The Curse.

by SilentDirge



Series: Raw Words. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Major character death - Freeform, Short text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDirge/pseuds/SilentDirge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin pushed Bilbo.<br/>Now he's falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse.

**Author's Note:**

> It's series of stories called "Raw Words".   
> Almost all of this work is written without interruption.  
> Grammar and orthographic error included.  
> English is not my native tongue.

 

 

I was cursed, not by the dragon sickness.

I was cursed by you. Just at this moment, when I laid my eyes for the first time on you.

You were stubborn and insufferable.

You were beautiful.

It was an error to let you come with us.

 

_Here again, I see the last trace of your presence in my hand, slowly withering._

I remember your voice, soothing, singing, talking of old stories about your home with enthusiasm.

 

_Your voice screaming at me about my nonsense. Your voice, shaking, whispering to me to stop._

Green dark eyes. Green like the forest. Eyes that only knew happiness and tranquillity of the mind.

 

_These deep green eyes looking at me with fear, with hope that you will survive to this._

 

In Lake-town, I remember that you were too drunk to go in your own room. Helped you and at your door you kissed me. Just a peck on the corner of my lips. You smelled dirt and tea. Even with all this alcohol in your body. You smiled at me and closed the door. In this moment I understood.

You cursed me. Since a long time.

 

My hand was on your neck, I’m angry. I’m so angry against you, about you what you did to my people, _what you did to me_ ?

“Please, it’s not true, you didn’t do it isn’t ? Tell me, **tell me** !”

Your shaken, you watch me with fear, eyes watering.

You grab gently my hand, the one on your throat.

Mouthing silently “ please”.

_No mercy for traitor of the line of durin_ , once said my grand father.

 

I pushed you.

 

My soul falling and shattering with your body in the bottom of the wall of my own Kingdom.

 

You know what is it like to feel is soul going out of your body and you still alive ? It’s like someone took roughly your guts with Ice cold hand and twisted until you can’t breath.

I watched your body from top of the wall.

 

Looked at my hand, trembling.

 

I felt the hollow of a hand on my shoulder but it wasn’t fast enough.

 

I joined you.

 

I joined you in this curse.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song :
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h9XUYj96ho


End file.
